GERALD VS PHOEBE
by Em Pataki
Summary: Gerald has a hard time believing Helga's aggressive behavior is about more than protecting her reputation. What secrets may she be hiding that cause her to bring out her overly-aggressive side? Rated T for mild romance scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**A FEW MONTHS AGO, STARFICTION123 REQUESTED I WRITE A SEQUEL TO MY SHORT STORY 'BITE THE BULLET'**

 **THIS STORY IS STILL UNDERSTANDABLE IF YOU CHOOSE NOT TO READ 'BITE THE BULLET'. I JUST FEEL IT MAKES IT MORE ENJOYABLE. HOPEFULLY YOU ENJOY AND REVIEW BOTH OF THEM :)**

Chapter 1: Are You Going To Take This?

It was the middle of their eighth grade year. Not only were Arnold and Helga finally in a stable relationship, but a few of their other classmates had become rather close as well. When it comes to relationships, the closer you become, the more comfortable you are opening up to the one you're with. This can be just as bad as it is good…

 _P.S. 118 Hallway_

"Helga and I are going to Slausens after school. Do you and Phoebe want to come with us?" Arnold asked, already knowing the answer.

"Sure man, sounds great."

As the boys were headed towards the classroom, Arnold asked "So, did you and Phoebe finish the math assignment Mr. Simmons gave us?"

"If by finish, you mean 'copied her answers' then yes." Gerald said wittily.

"Well, at least she's always willing to help you. You never seem to have any complaints about your relationship."

"Of course not man. We agree on everything."

 _Classroom_

"I gather this hasn't been the best morning for you Helga?"

"Pttss...more like week!" Helga scowled, listening to her friend take an interest in her issues.

"Is your sister still informing your parents on all of her recent achievements?" Phoebe asked, knowing it was a pointless question. That was all Olga ever did when she was home.

"Worse! Bob's putting together a new commercial and has decided to use Olga's friends who majored in theater. Now they spend every waking minute using the living room as some kind of studio room! How in the heck am I supposed to get a moment's peace with those clowns turning my afternoons into a cheap theater rendition?!" Helga scowled.

Helga leaned back in her seat with her arms crossed as she watched her boyfriend enter the room with his best friend.

Arnold took a seat in front of his girlfriend, noting the sour look she was carrying and asked "Are you okay Helga? You didn't say much on the bus this morning?"

Rolling her eyes at his inability to realize if she was in a bad mood, her family was the cause of it, she scoffed "Oh I'm just peachy...except for one little incident that happened to occur when I went inside last night."

 _Helga's House_

"I had a really good time tonight Helga." Arnold said, holding his girlfriend's hands under the stars on the steps of her porch.

Helga began to blush as she took notice of his sweet smile and half lidded eyes. The signature look that always managed to make her knees grow weak and cause a swoon to release from her. "Umm thanks, I did too."

"Did you want to go to Slausens after school tomorrow? Maybe Gerald and Phoebe will go with us."

"Sure football head."

Arnold pulled her in for a passionate kiss that sent a tingling sensation throughout her body. All it took was the sweet touch of her beloved, be it his hands or his lips to make her day feel (as well as herself) feel complete.

Releasing her lips, he took notice of the way the stars shone in her sapphire eyes. As he softly stroked her cheek with his thumb, he said to her "Mine won't be as sweet as you are to me. I'll let you decide which ice cream you like more." he winked, taking notice of the way her body was beginning to shake.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Arnold smiled, walking away from her.

Helga waved back, once again letting out a heavy swoon as she said to herself…

 _Oh Arnold my love! What dish could outweigh the sweetness of your soul? What texture could replace the touch of your gentle hands? What intense degree could make my body tremble more than the call of your own good name?_

After watching him leave, Helga happily went inside only to hear …

"Alright, I want to see you people back at 5:00 sharp tomorrow! This commercial's got a deadline!"

"What's going on?" Helga asked, cocking her brow.

"Huh? Oh hey Olga. Get a load of the actors for my new commercial!" Bob said eagerly, not caring he had once again messed up his daughter's name.

Smacking her face with her hand, Helga scowled "Criminy! Why can't you shoot those freaks at your store?"

"Hey! Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey! No one sees the commercial until it's finished! If I wanted my customers to see some crappy, unfinished one-shot, I'd stick you and Miriam in it. Got it?"

Rolling her eyes at his insensitivity, Helga scoffed "Got it _BOB_!"

 _Classroom_

"Mm, mm, mmm. She leads a sorry life." Gerald shook his head.

"Pttss...ya think?"

Placing his hand on his girlfriend's, Arnold said softly "You can come over to my place until they're finished shooting it."

"No offense man, but this isn't one of those 'do in a day' activities, if you want it done right." Gerald pointed out.

Before Arnold could finish his thoughts, Mr. Simmons walked in. "Hello class! I'm assuming you all had time to finish your math assignment last night?"

"I stopped on part two of the first problem, because it included information from the first part, which I didn't understand." Sid explained.

Normally Helga would sigh to herself, thinking about what an idiot her classmates were. This time however, she sat there thinking of how sick she was of Bob's unhealthy obsession with his work. He was the manager of the store. Was all of this necessary, or was it just an excuse to avoid his family?

Having considered this all morning, lunch came before she knew it. As he turned around in his desk, seeing his girlfriend sighing with her head propped in her hand, Arnold asked "Ready for lunch Helga?"

Rolling her eyes at his enthusiasm (as if it would make things any better for her) she said "Guess so football head."

 _Cafeteria_

As the boys stood in line, grabbing lunch for the girls, Gerald said "I think Pataki's looking at this commercial business this wrong way. I can't imagine having something like that taking place at my house."

Letting out a deep sigh, Arnold said "She's upset because her dad cares more about his business than he does about her."

"I don't see that guy changing his ways anymore than I see her changing her ways. If she wants his attention, it's going to take something drastic."

Arnold was beginning to grow frustrated. Best friend had come to terms with accepting Helga's need for hanging onto her reputation (to protect herself from the class' negative opinions of her). However, he failed to realize her hostile behavior had much to do with the pain she felt was caused by the way her family neglected her.

While the girls waited for the boys to return, Phoebe watched her somber friend stare into space, leaning her head on her hand, letting out depressing sighs.

"Perhaps you could look at this from a different point of view Helga." Phoebe at last spoke, feeling the need to do something.

Helga sat up as she cocked her brow, ready to scowl at her friend for assuming their could be a positive way to look at her father favoring his business over his daughter.

Before she could say anything, the boys returned with the food for the girls. "Here you go Helga." Arnold smiled, handing her a burger and some chocolate milk.

Helga stared at it, knowing it would be the highlight of her day. Once she arrived home that night, she would be making herself cereal at the kitchen counter, listening to Bob give orders to Olga's perfect friends on how to make a perfect commercial.

Noticing his girlfriend wasn't eating, Arnold gave a worried look and asked "Aren't you hungry?"

Pushing the tray back towards him, Helga placed her hand in her hands with her elbows on the table and said "Not really."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm just NOT okay? SHEESH!" Helga scowled, getting up to leave the table.

Arnold followed her worriedly out of the cafeteria, while Gerald shook his head at his girlfriend and said "Mm, mm, mmm. That girls more complex than my man is straightforward."

Phoebe was a very understanding person, but even she had her limits when it came to people judging those she cared about.

"If I may say so Gerald, Helga's hostile behavior does not always pertain to her need to protect her reputation."

"You sure about that?" Gerald asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Helga appears to be aggressive around her classmates." Phoebe began before being interrupted…

"Because she feels weak on the inside. She seems to think letting her guard down for two minutes would make the other kids want to seek revenge over her. I know babe."

"It's more than that I'm afraid. She's taken care of herself her entire life due to the fact her family has done nothing but neglect her. Arnold is what gives her hope." Phoebe tried getting through to her boyfriend, not realizing the severe tone she was using.

"If that's the way she feels, why does she have to jump all over him?" Gerald couldn't help but ask.

Frustrated with Gerald's unwillingness to look deeper into the matter, Phoebe said "Because she knows how much he loves her."

"Say that again?" Gerald requested, lifting an eyebrow.

Rolling her eyes, Phoebe replied "Although it may seem an ungrateful way to do it, Helga knows deep down there are people in her life she can trust to stand by her, no matter how she treats them when she's experiencing emotional difficulties. Even before they were together, Helga knew how much patience Arnold had with her, despite her negative behavior towards him."

"And you're willing to put up with that?"

Unable to take it anymore, Phoebe left the cafeteria, leaving Gerald alone with his thoughts. She knew Gerald thought of Helga as a friend. It just wasn't enough in times such as these.

 _Hallway_

"Just give it some time Helga." Arnold pleaded, unsure of what to say to his irritated girlfriend.

"News flash Arnoldo! That's what I've been doing my ENTIRE life! The clock runs out eventually and he didn't even hear it go off!" Helga scowled, raising her hands in the air.

Although Arnold believed her family had to love her in some way, he was beginning to see her point on how hopeless it may be to get them to imply it.

All he could do was imply _he_ would always care for her. Seeing the frustrated look on her face, Arnold wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tight as he said "Everything's going to be okay Helga."

"Pttss...how do ya figure?" she scoffed, ignoring the sweet touch of her boyfriend.

"Because sometimes you just have to take things one step at a time, rather than looking at the big picture. This whole situation seems hopeless, but this day isn't over yet. You don't know everything that will have happened by the end of it."

A weak smile formed on her face as she felt him rubbing her hands. While she felt him pulling her close to kiss her, the two of them heard the door to the hallway opening.

"Oh hey Phoebe." Arnold said, letting go of his girlfriend.

"Hello Arnold. I hope everything is well between the two of you now." she asked, assuming it was.

"Uhh yeah. Where's Gerald?"

"Well…"

The bell to end lunch then interrupted their conversation, and Phoebe was relieved at the idea of not having to answer.

 _Classroom_

Gerald entered the classroom to see his friends already in their seats.

"Hey Gerald, where were you?" Arnold asked, seeing Phoebe look away.

"Uhh sorry man. I had to grab something from my locker." he replied.

Gerald noticed his best friend rubbing Helga's hand and could only assume they had made up before lunch ended. Perhaps Phoebe was right about Arnold knowing Helga's hostile behavior was simply a way to vent her distress.

This confirmation hadn't erased the guilt Gerald now felt for giving _his_ girlfriend a hard time about the situation.

As the group heard the teacher in the hallway, Arnold turned in his desk to see Gerald with a sorrowful look on his face.

Having left the cafeteria in a rush, he wasn't sure what it could be about.

Just then he Mr. Simmons speaking with someone…

"Why yes of course! That would be wonderful! Please come in!"

Mr. Simmons then entered the room as the class listened to him say…

"Boys and girls, we have a very special guest who would like to share with you all some exciting news you may be interested in!"

Helga then looked up to see her sister entering the room. Her eyes began to widen, having a feeling this may have something to do with her dad's new commercial.

"Hello boys and girls! Do you all remember me from fourth grade?"

"Yes Ms. Pataki! You were just ever so sweet!" Lila said, not noticing Helga gritting her teeth at the usual undivided attention her sister was receiving.

"Today I'm here because my daddy is shooting a commercial for his new merchandise. My friends said how important it is to have cute kids like you be in it, because young people today are using cellphones as well."

"Boy howdy! Does this mean we get to be in the commercial too?!" Sid asked excitedly.

"Why on earth would she pick someone like you to be in it?" Rhonda smirked, knowing how successful and stylish Olga was.

 _Criminy! What is she doing to me?!_ Helga thought to herself, ready to rip her hair out.

"You're all welcome to come to my house after school. All my wonderful friends will be there to help you!" Olga exclaimed, not taking notice of how upset her sister was.

As she was on her way out the door, Mr. Simmons waved goodbye, excited for his students. "Wasn't that wonderful boys and girls?!"

Arnold gulped quietly to himself, knowing how furious Helga must be. He said not to worry that the day wasn't over yet. Unless none of the kids showed up to audition, it didn't seem to matter which way she looked at it now.

Once classes were over, Arnold turned to see the upset look on his girlfriend's face and asked "Did you still want to go to Slausens, or do you just want to go to my place?"

Although Helga had been angry with her sister since she left, she had also taken notice of the upset look her friend was carrying all afternoon.

"Actually football head, I think I'm going to hang out with Pheebs for awhile. I'll stop by your place before I head home."

Arnold appeared disappointed before looking over at _his_ best friend. There was obviously something on Gerald's mind as well.

"Well okay then. I'll see you tonight." he smiled.

After watching the boys leave, Phoebe turned to Helga and asked "Was there something you needed to ask me Helga?"

Rolling her eyes at her friend's secrecy, Helga replied "Oh don't give me that!"

"What do you mean?"

"Obviously something happened between you and Geraldo when football head followed me into the hallway."

 _Hallway_

"I can tell something's bothering you Gerald. Do you want to come back to my place until Helga comes over?" Arnold asked, having grabbed his books from his locker.

"I guess." Gerald sighed, following his friend down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I Was Looking Out For You

 _Helga's House_

"This is so cool! Do I get to pick a cellphone?" Sid asked, looking at the merchandise that was laid out for the commercial.

"I reckon they'll be telling us what to do. On account of that's what the yahoo soda people did when I was an actor." Stinky informed him.

"Alright kids, which of you knows something about business? Time is money and we're not messing this thing up!" Bob asked, seeing the blank stares on their faces.

 _Phoebe's Room_

Sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed with her best friend, Helga asked "So football head and I are all you two talked about when we left?"

Knowing her friend wasn't too pleased about it, Phoebe nodded and sighed "I'm afraid so Helga."

"I thought he understood my need for a forceful attitude." Helga scoffed.

"Well he does Helga, which he also respects. I'm afraid it's just hard for him to realize exactly how deep your emotions lye." Phoebe explained, seeing Helga's eyes begin to widen.

Hoping to keep her cool, she cocked her brow and asked "What's that in English?"

"While Gerald is willing to accept the fact that you don't enjoy implying you're a sensitive person, it makes it hard for him to realize just how true it is that you indeed _are_ one when you choose to act more aggressive than usual. Your extreme cover for your sensitive side simply makes it harder to believe you have one."

 _Arnold's Room_

"Can't you just apologize to her?" Arnold asked, not having been told _why_ Phoebe was upset with him.

Gerald knew Arnold wouldn't be too happy with _him_ either if he simply said 'we were arguing about the way Pataki treats you.'

Seeing there wasn't much he could do however, Gerald let out a deep sigh and admitted "We were sort of talking about you and Pataki."

Arnold lifted an eyebrow, not knowing where he could be going with this "What for?"

"Look man, you know I'm cool with her now. Sometimes, I just don't understand why she has to take things as far as she does. You bought her lunch and her way of thanking you was practically shoving it back into your face?"

Arnold was doing his best to show some empathy. He understood Helga wasn't always the easiest person to deal with. Even _he_ grew frustrated with her at times. "Listen Gerald, I know it looks bad, but I don't think you realize how bad her _home_ life is."

Raising an eyebrow at the statement, Gerald said "Judging by those crazy stories she's willing to share with us every morning, I think I may have some sort of idea."

"Well, then can you imagine what it would be like to live like that? Your family may be annoying at times, but at least they notice you. Your brother bothers you, but your parents don't act like they love him more than you. Not only does Olga bother Helga, but her parents do something every day to imply how much more they care for her than Helga."

Just saying this out loud broke Arnold's heart. Thinking about how neglected his girlfriend was, and there being so little he could do to change it.

He may have believed Helga's parents loved her despite the way they treated her. It still didn't excuse their behavior towards her.

"Yeah, I see your point. I'm sorry man. I really was just looking out for you _._ That girl requires quite a bit of patience though, which makes you the perfect person to look out for _her_."

Shaking his head at the remark, Arnold said "Whatever you say Gerald."

 _Helga's House_

"Whilikers! Look at this here fancy laptop fellas!" Stinky exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but that's nothing compared to this decorative iphone. Besides, the value of the merchandise all depends on the person displaying it." Rhonda smirked.

Having chosen what they wanted, Bob said "Alright! Tall kid with the big nose, stand over there with the computer would ya? Kid with the boots, go stand over there. Let's get this thing started!"

 _Arnold's Room_

As Gerald was about to leave, he and Arnold heard a knock on the door…

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in."

"Hey football head, how's it going?" Helga asked.

"Oh, hey Helga. Is Phoebe okay?"

Glancing in Gerald's direction, Helga looked back at her boyfriend and said "I don't know. Maybe tall hair boy should go see."

Rolling his eyes at his girlfriend's need to lay the guilt trip on Gerald, the two of them turned their head and listened to him say "Guess I'll get going then. Later man."

Taking a seat beside her boyfriend on his red couch, she listened to him ask "Was that really necessary?"

"I don't know. Was their conversation about us at lunch really necessary?" she grinned widely.

"Whatever you say Helga."

 _Helga's House_

"Where did you learn grammar for pete's sake, kid?" Bob scowled, listening to Stinky's version of the script.

Sitting on the couch, pinching the bridge of his nose, Bob said "I can't work with these kids! The girl in the red sweater checks her hair every five freakin' minutes, the freak with the boots is nervous about screwing up his lines, and the fat kid seems to think we're taking a lunch break for this thing!"

"Don't worry daddy. Everything will be okay!" Olga insisted, being the optimistic person that she was.

 _Phoebe's House_

Standing on her front porch, Gerald politely knocked on the door, hoping to easily make amends with his girlfriend. He never meant to cause a problem between them.

He then watched the door open to see Mrs. Hyerdoll standing in front of him.

"Why hello Gerald."

"Hello Mrs. Hyerdoll. Is Phoebe home?" he asked, anxious to makeup with her.

"Yes, come on in."

Gerald made his way to her room to see his girlfriend working on her homework.

As she watched a shadow fall over her paper, she looked up to see her boyfriend standing, smiling in front of her.

"Oh, hello Gerald. How are you this evening?"

Taking a seat beside her on her bed, he replied "Fine babe. I'm sorry about what happened."

Smiling softly at his apology, she said "I believe I understand. Your intentions were merely looking out for your best friend, as were mine."

 _Arnold's Room_

"So, you talked to Phoebe about what happened at lunch?" Arnold asked, seeing his girlfriend give a look that implied how pointless a question that was.

"Well doi! She says while Geraldo accepts my reputation, he finds it hard to believe anything could actually hurt me if/when I act as aggressive as I do."

Watching the sad look forming on her face, Arnold took her hand in his and said "We all know that's not true Helga. It's just a hard thing for people to remember when they're not as close to you as I am."

Smiling weakly at him, she said "Thanks Arnold. I know I'm not the easiest person to tolerate."

Moving closer, he wrapped his arm around her and said "Gerald said that's what makes me the perfect person for you."

"Pttss...what does he think you are, a therapist?"

Leaning his head against hers, he whispered "I hope not. They're not allowed to date their clients."

Helga's eyes fell half lidded, feeling a swoon coming on. As he pulled her close to kiss her, the two sat there knowing how perfect they truly were for each other. How could Helga live without someone like Arnold to listen to her problems? Who would Arnold be without someone to remind him life isn't always perfect?

Holding her sweet face in his hands, pressing his lips firmly against hers, he thought to himself…

 _How could anyone not care about something so sweet?_

 _Helga's House_

"Alright! All you kids out now!" Bob scowled, not caring to use any of them.

"Well I never!" Rhonda smirked, storming out the door.

"Do we at least get to keep the phones?" Sid asked, before seeing the angry look in Bob's eyes.

"Uhhh nevermind."

Slamming the door behind the kids, Bob clenched his fists and said "Criminy! What are we supposed to do now?!"

 _Arnold's Room_

Sitting beside her boyfriend on the couch, lacing their fingers together in one hand, Helga smiled as she watched him running his fingers through her hair. "Guess I should get going football head."

Letting out a deep sigh, Arnold said "Alright. I'll walk you home."

Helga stood from the couch, waiting for her boyfriend to get ready, while listening to him say "I'm glad everything's okay with Phoebe and Gerald now."

"Arnold, those two are like Romeo and Juliet without the death scene. Do you really think my bad attitude could ruin their relationship?"

Standing from the couch, he took her hand in his and said "We _were_ Romeo and Juliet...without your bad attitude." he winked.

"Oh don't flatter yourself!"

 _Helga's House_

Having shared a quiet walk together under what little stars painted the night sky, Arnold stopped to stand in front of Helga's house with her.

"I'm really glad you came over." he said, holding her hands in his, smiling sweetly.

"Thanks. Hopefully Bob and Olga are through with their film festival." she smirked.

"I don't hear any noise coming from inside your house. Everyone must have left."

Noticing he had a point, Helga walked up the steps to open the door with her boyfriend following behind her. The two of them then entered the room to see Bob speaking with the actors about finding a way to make the commercial work.

"What the heck do we even need the kids for? They're not the ones who walk into the store with money to pay for the stupid merchandise!" Bob scowled.

"The kids send the message the appliances you sell are suitable for anyone." The photographer explained.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Bob scowled.

Helga placed her hands on her hips as she stood in the doorway, not surprised by her father's dissatisfaction with the way things were turning out.

Arnold turned to see the upset look on his girlfriend's face and said "Maybe there's something we could do to help?"

Helga turned to cock her brow at her boyfriend and scoffed "Like what? Buy all of next month's inventory from him? Sheesh."

Rolling his eyes at the remark, Arnold took her hand and pulled her into the living room.

"Hi Mr. Pataki." he spoke nervously, as they all turned to face him and Helga.

"What do you want kid?" Bob scowled, not in the mood to be interrupted.

"Helga and I were wondering if you needed help with the commercial?" he said hopefully.

"Oh goody! Baby sister wants to be in it!" Olga exclaimed, as Helga smacked her face in annoyance.

"No, I do NOT want to be in it!" Helga scowled, not taking an interest in her father's business. He had never taken an interest in her life, why should she care about his?

Examining the angry look on her face, Arnold took her hand in his and said "Come on Helga. It's a good chance to spend time with your family."

Helga stood there feeling as though Arnold hadn't listened to anything she had told him. Bob including her in something as special as a commercial wasn't because he wanted to spend time with her. He just needed her help to make the store look better.

Snatching her hand away from Arnold, Helga marched upstairs to her bedroom. "Helga wait!" Arnold yelled, not succeeding at stopping her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Cover For Us Please

"Would you like some of my famous ginger tea, Arnold?" Olga asked, watching him mope at the kitchen counter.

"Uhh no thanks."

Arnold didn't feel right leaving knowing how upset Helga was. He also didn't want to force her to be a part of something she didn't feel she belonged in however.

Glancing over from the angry man in the living room to the sweet girl in front of him, Arnold asked "Hey Olga, why is Bob so fixated on work? Can't he take some time to spend with Helga?"

"I'm afraid daddy's always been like this." she replied, not realizing the difference in the way her parents treated her and Helga.

 _Phoebe's House_

"Well have a good night babe." Gerald said, leaning over to give his girlfriend a short but sweet kiss.

Phoebe blushed, happy to have settled things with Gerald. Before replying to him, they heard Gerald's phone beep.

Phoebe took notice of the perplexed look on her boyfriend's face and asked "What is it Gerald?"

"Arnold wants us to go to Pataki's?"

"Oh my! Is everything alright?" she asked, not having received any serious news from Helga recently.

"Apparently we're Bob's last hope for a _decent_ one-shot." Gerald shook his head, not sure of whether to be excited or not. On the one hand, it was an opportunity to be on tv. On the other, it was for Bob Pataki. Would it be worth the trouble of dealing with him?

 _Helga's Room_

Laying across her bed, staring sadly at the ceiling, Helga didn't know what was keeping her from leaving her home for good. So what if she was living on the street. Why would she want to be in a place she knew she was unwanted?

Letting out a deep sigh, she noticed her door slowly opening. Assuming Arnold was still there, she sat up to say "Hey football he...Bob?"

"Hey Helga." Bob sighed, standing in the doorway.

"What do _you_ want?" she asked, cocking her brow.

"Listen, I know I get distracted with work a lot. Your little friend Alfred made me realize how much that 'quantity time' stuff means to you."

 _Helga's Living Room_

"Mr. Pataki?" Arnold asked, nervously entering the living room.

"What is it kid?"

Taking a deep breath, Arnold approached the angry man and said "Mr. Pataki, Helga's upset because you don't pay her any attention."

"What are you talking about kid? I just asked her to be in the stinkin' appliance commercial!"

"That's the thing though. You only pay attention to her if it has to do with your job. You don't ask her about school, her friends, or how her day was."

Rolling his eyes, Bob scowled "How would you know kid? You don't live here! And what business is it of yours anyway?"

"She's my girlfriend and I don't like to see her unhappy. She's your daughter, which means you shouldn't like for her to be unhappy either." Arnold glared, seeing a guilty look form on Bob's face.

He hadn't reconsidered his actions this much since his midlife crisis. Helga made him realize how great he was for being the successful business person that he is. Yet, he couldn't show her a bit of gratitude by taking a few minutes each day to imply how much she meant to him.

 _Helga's Room_

Having listened to this, Helga began to blush, not sure of how to respond. She didn't care about having spare time set aside for them to spend together. She just wanted to be noticed; to feel like she mattered.

"Gee thanks dad." she smiled, feeling a bit awkward seeing him trying to open up to her.

"You're welcome." he mumbled, quickly exiting the room, watching Arnold walk in past him.

Helga sat on her bed, staring at him with half-lidded eyes and a soft smile that matched his.

"Feeling better?" he asked, taking a seat beside her.

"Guess so football head. Now you can make your problem solving job complete by going downstairs and starring in that cheap commercial."

"I actually got some other people to fill in for us." Arnold said softly, taking her hands in his.

 _Helga's Living Room_

Having been let in by Olga, Phoebe and Gerald entered the Pataki's, ready to see what all the fuss was about.

Phoebe took notice of the merchandise laid out as well as the cameras set up in the living room and said to Olga "You seem to have put a substantial amount of effort into making this a successful project."

Nodding her head anxiously, Olga replied "Oh yes! Daddy's waiting for you in the living room!"

Shaking his head at the giddy girl, Gerald turned to his girlfriend and said "Okay, I'm starting to side with Pataki."

After entering the living room, the kids looked to see Bob waiting on the couch for who would be his last hope for making his commercial work.

"So this is it, huh?" he asked Olga.

Phoebe simply smiled, while Gerald lifted an eyebrow at the remark, not sure of whether or not to take that as an insult.

"Alright. Listen up you two. You each get a cellphone and laptop. The actors play your parents. The scene starts with you taking your computers to a friends house and your parents making sure you have your phones with you to keep in touch with them. Got it?!" Bob asked worriedly.

"Yes Mr. Pataki." Phoebe smiled, while Gerald stood silently, allowing her to speak for him.

 _Helga's Room_

"Dressing nice and looking cool, two things tall hair boy loves that Bob's commercial does not include." Helga smirked.

"Whatever you say Helga." Arnold sighed, wrapping his arm around her.

She leaned her head against his shoulder, feeling him rub her arm back and forth. Although her family would never give her the attention she deserved, there was one person she knew she could always count on for that and more.

 _Helga's Living Room_

" _We're taking our laptops to a friend's to finish our homework mom!"_

" _Don't forget your cellphones!"_

" _Of course not! They're from Big Bob's Appliances. The best store in town!"_

"And cut!" The director said, as Olga clapped her hands and said "Oh goody! We did it daddy!"

Bob placed his hands on his hips, considering this a moment, until finally he said "We'll make it work I guess."

While the crew gathered their merchandise, Phoebe smiled and said "Nice to see you again Mr. Pataki."

Gerald stood there shaking his head at the way the business obsessed man had just ignored this sweet remark. "Mm, mm, mmm!"

 _Helga's Room_

Arnold continued to sit quietly rubbing his girlfriend's shoulder, feeling her breathe gently against him. It was moments like these that made putting up with her overly aggressive behavior more than worth it; be it in public or at home.

As they sat there, the two looked to see her door opening. Helga lifted her head to see Phoebe and Gerald entering the room.

"Oh hey guys. How'd it go?" Arnold asked.

"I gotta say. I owe you an apology Pataki. That guy may know a thing or two about finances, but he may want to look up the meaning of customer service." Gerald said, looking back at the door.

"Umm that's what his other employees are for, doi! Why would he care about good manners if he can pay someone else to act nice for him?" she scoffed.

"The important thing is, he apologized to you, and we got the commercial done." Arnold said, once again looking on the bright side.

"Whatever you say Arnold." Gerald sighed.

 _Boarding House_

Arnold went home to find his grandpa in the kitchen reading the paper.

"Hey where ya been shortman?"

"I was at Helga's. They were shooting a commercial for her dad's store."

"Ooohhh...ya didn't wear that did ya?" Phil asked, seeing Arnold roll his eyes.

"Helga and I weren't in it. She was upset because her dad pays more attention to his work than he does to her." he explained, seeing Phil set aside the paper.

"Hmmm...did I ever tell you about the time my dad took your aunt Mitzi and I to the park to play catch?"

"Uhhh no?"

"Hehe. He kept throwing the ball back and forth to her, ignoring the fact that I was even there. The two of them were having so much fun together! Then when we got home later that night, he noticed the upset look on my face."

Arnold listened attentively, wondering where Phil was going with this.

"I listened to him ask me 'What's wrong son?' while he watched me turn and explain how he completely ignored me at the park!"

"What did he say?" Arnold asked.

He gave me a crazy look and replied "I wasn't trying to ignore you. I just knew you wouldn't be able to catch it if I _did_ throw it to you."

Rolling his eyes, Arnold asked "So, what's the point?"

"The point is, just because someone doesn't shower you with affections doesn't me they don't care about you."

"Thanks grandpa." Arnold smiled weakly, rising from the table.

"Night shortman."

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **THANKS FOR READING**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

 _ **PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHERRIES ON TOP...**_

 _ **BUT NOT STRAWBERRIES, BECAUSE HELGA'S ALLERGIC!**_


End file.
